<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kabedon by Bagarella25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136653">Kabedon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25'>Bagarella25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Jackals, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MSBY, Osaka, Sappy, but in a Happy Way, if you squint really hard - Freeform, it's just fluff i promise, kabedon, mention of MeiAtsu, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh to be Kuroo Tetsurou visiting his stupid lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kabedon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellyjingles/gifts">skellyjingles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for the amazing, wonderful <a href="https://twitter.com/skellyjingles">Skel</a>!</p><p>I hope you will enjoy!</p><p>(To [redacted]: Yes it's way over 500 words but listen, I had an idea, then another, but the first idea was already written so...)</p><p>Kabedon or kabe-don (Japanese: 壁ドン; kabe, "wall", and don, "bang") refers to the action of slapping a wall fiercely, which produces the sound "don".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Aaaaah” Koutarou whined into the phone, “I miss you Tetsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know bud,” Tetsurou sighed, “But we’ll see each other next week and I’ll stay for at least three months this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou huffed, “I knooooow, but I miss you anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too Kou.” Tetsurou said and Koutarou could hear the smile in his voice and it made his heart swell. “Tell me again about your special practice for tomorrow and how you’re gonna show Hinata everything he needs to know since he just joined the MSBY.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you mean the Super Intensive Special Awesome Ultimate Players Training?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, that's what you call them.” Tetsurou chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it was actually Tsum Tsum’s idea originally? Not the name, the name was my idea. But Tsum Tsum is the one who suggested we should make a special practice day where senior players would show all their tricks to the new enrolled players. He doesn’t seem like that but Tsum Tsum is actually very clever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou barked a laugh at the insinuation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught his breath before continuing, “And so tomorrow is your turn? What are you gonna show to Chibi-chan then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m gonna show him my new special trick! Did I already tell you about my new special trick Tetsu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did Ko-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My new special trick,” Koutarou cut him off without waiting for his answer, “is when I jump for a spike for a second touch but at the last moment I switch to a toss to trick the opponent!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou chuckled on the other end of the phone and Koutarou felt his smile widen on his face and his chest puffed with pride. He loved to hear Tetsurou laugh, he missed this laugh. He missed his face and his smile too. But thankfully he will see him again soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you see, my little disciple,” Koutarou was saying to Hinata with a serious tone, he was his senpai after all, “it’s not something you can plan, it something that can happen because you mastered all types of plays.” He nodded once for emphasis then added, “Being good means being free.” Then got back to rummaging into his stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it Kuroo-san?” Hinata said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the name Koutarou perked up, pulling out his head out from his gym bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuroo-san!” Hinata confirmed and Koutarou jumped on his feet and whipped around to make sure his teammate was not hallucinating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tetsu!” He gasped. “What are you doing here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou was standing at the entrance of the gymnasium waving at him. Koutarou started running toward his lover without waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were in Tokyo!” Koutarou said before jumping to Tetsurou’s neck and rubbing his cheek to the sweet two-days-scruff he loved so much. “You lied to me!” Koutarou should have sounded more upset but he was too happy, Tetsurou was here in Osaka so he actually didn’t care. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsurou was here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kou you’re covered in sweat!” Koutarou heard the reproach in Tetsurou’s tone but he would have taken it more seriously if his lover wasn’t actually laughing. “Change quickly that we can go home idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou finally detached his face from Tetsurou and looked at him with a smug face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ~ You hear that, Hinata?” His teammate had followed him to greet Tetsurou, “Someone’s eager to get home!” Koutarou said, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Hinata giggle but Tetsurou groaned and put his hands on his lover’s face to push him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you sex maniac, I just want to put my stuff down and relax. Don’t you see the suit?” He gestured showing his outfit, “I’ve been working all day for your information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou gasped at the realization, “Did you start your program with Osaka's schools?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did, and I will be glad to tell you everything about it once we will be home, so hurry up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay I’m going, I’m going! Come on Hinata!” Koutarou called while trotting back into the locker rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later Kuroo-san,” Hinata said, waving at Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Koutarou got out of the locker room with Hinata they were the last ones. It was usually Atsumu and Meian who were the last to leave, but today they had already left before Tetsurou even arrived. Oddly enough, they seemed to spend a lot of time with each other lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou was waiting for them in front of the gym doors. He welcomed Koutarou with a soft kiss on his cheek and Hinata immediately waved them goodbye with the promise to go grab a drink very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were finally alone together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark already, the sun had just disappeared behind the buildings and the air was chilling out. Nobody was around, and even if the janitor would come in a bit to lock up the doors, they still had some moment of privacy alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of the situation, Koutarou suddenly dropped his gym bag on the floor and faced his lover putting his hand on the wall behind Tetsurou’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh oh, are you trying to pull a kabedon on me?” Tetsurou asked with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the smirk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou loved that smirk, it was playful, soft and evil all at once. It was the smirk he saved especially for Koutarou, for when he was playing along one of his shenanigans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maaaaaybe ~” Koutarou said wiggling his eyebrows. He knew Tetsurou thought he looked stupid like that, but he also knew he loved it too. “Is it working?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maaaaaybe ~” Tetsurou countered back. “But usually the one doing it should be bigger than the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only two centimeters,” Koutarou pouted, “And besides, I’m broader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou chuckled, “Alright, alright,” He grabbed Koutarou sport’s jacket zipper and dragged it slowly upward until he reached his collar, “So what are you planning to do mister kabedon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou huffed a laugh, “Don’t call it like that, it sounds so lame!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bit lame,” pointed out Tetsurou</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou pouted for a second but Tetsurou hadn’t let go of his zipper and he could feel himself slightly pulled forward by his partner’s grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He regained his composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna kiss you.” He said bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou’s smile grew wider. His gaze dropped to Koutarou’s lips before coming back up and Koutarou felt heat creep to his cheeks. Tetsurou’s eyes were shining in the dark like he was a predator and Koutarou was the prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Koutarou was the one trying to be cool right now, so he had to step up his game. He braced himself, although there was a little chance he would be rejected, and leaned slowly forward with apprehension. His lips barely skimmed over Tetsurou’s, his breath ghosting over his lover’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you Tetsu?” Koutarou whispered, bringing his free hand to rest on the other’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a shiver pass under his fingers. Tetsurou was still staring at him with the same smile on his lips, and a moment passed with them saying nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Tetsurou nodded very slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou, didn’t need to hear it a second time, he crashed his lips on his lover’s as he dreamed of so many times to do during the past few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Tetsurou was like getting back home, opening the door and smelling your favorite dish as it’s just out from the oven. It was the best feeling on Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou let his hand fall from the wall to wrap it snugly around Tetsurou’s nape. Tetsurou’s lips were soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The bastard had been moisturizing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Koutarou thought and he immediately regretted not having done the same as his lips must have felt like paper sand. He sighed, more from frustration than relief, and scolded himself mentally for not drinking more water earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou, might have been feeling Koutarou losing his concentration and spiraling in his thoughts, because he brought his hands to Koutarou’s sides and hugged him tightly. Koutarou immediately relaxed and felt his heart flutter. Tetsurou humed into the kiss and Koutarou suddenly felt like he was in zero-gravity. His feet slowly leaving the ground, his body and soul as weightless as a feather. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsurou was here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, they leaned back slowly gaze locking back into each other. Tetsurou’s cheeks were dusted in pink, he was panting softly and he was absolutely gorgeous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re blushing darling.” Tetsurou said and Koutarou realized he was nowhere near cool-headed himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-maybe we should hurry to get back home.” Koutarou mumbled before stepping back and grabbing Tetsurou’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started walking toward the station when his lover stopped him. He jolted around with a questioning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgetting your bag mister kabedon.” Tetsurou said with his trademark smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Koutarou picked up the bag without letting go of Tetsurou’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed on his toes to lay another kiss on his lover’s cheek and started to head back on their way home happy as he could ever be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsurou was here!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Skel I'm so happy I get to write this for you! I hope you liked it!!! &lt;3</p><p>To all the other BoKuroo lovers, here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/Bagarella25">Twitter!</a> Come talk to me about BoKuroo please!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701908">Here's another soft fic of mine if you need even more fluff.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>